1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an in-vehicle network system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there is a driving support device that is connected to a bus (a global communication bus) that is connectable to a device outside a vehicle or a device brought from the outside of the vehicle (hereinafter, an external device) via the interface, which is a bus to which a plurality of control devices or sensors is connected. The driving support device performs driving support control for a vehicle based on information that is supplied from the control devices or sensors via the bus.
Further, the driving support device continues to perform driving support control based on information that is supplied from the control device or sensor that does not fail in a case where any one of the control devices or sensors connected to the bus fails, and sets a security level of data communication via the bus to be higher than in a case where no control devices or sensors fail (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-097748 (JP 2016-097748 A)).